


Condoms and love

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	Condoms and love

王俊凯总是跟别人说王源多么调皮又不听话，其实王源在外面是个乖巧的孩子。

他其实也知道，王俊凯就喜欢他调皮，有时候闹着不吃饭或者不想训练，王俊凯担心他生气他，同时又会觉得很可爱。

王俊凯十分享受被王源依赖的感觉，努力在别人面前塑造了王源离不开王俊凯的假象。

有时候在外面或者家里，时间晚了王源必须得走，王俊凯想要和他多待一会儿，但在两个人的关系中，王俊凯一直将自己定位为懂事沉稳的哥哥，这种情况下碍于面子说不出挽留的话。王源能懂他别扭的个性，就假装耍赖说，今晚不想走了，王俊凯马上用一副拿他没办法的样子，勉为其难说：“没办法，那就明天再走吧。”然后兴冲冲地把他拉到床上，抱着他睡觉，开心的整晚眉飞色舞。

很多时候，其实是王俊凯更加黏人一点的。

外出演出的间隙，王俊凯在酒店房间里面给王源指定了一只桌子，王源就搬了小凳子在上面写作业，填了几道题，把练习册卷吧卷吧放在一边，拿出来手机按一会儿。

王俊凯准备去洗澡，看到他这样把他手机拿过来，噼里啪啦改了密码再丢给他，拿上衣服去了浴室。

跟王源在一起王俊凯管他吃，管他睡觉和起床，管他穿衣购物乃至他的交际圈，还要管他学习和功课，所有都要仔细的管管，零零碎碎这么久，王俊凯也不会觉得不耐烦。

对于王俊凯的管教，王源有时候有点叛逆，比如好好的一件事情，让王源自己来甚至别人督促着来，王源可以做的很快，可是一旦在王俊凯面前，他就偏偏不干，还要耍脾气。

每当这种时候，王俊凯简直温柔的令人讶异，了解他的哥哥姐姐们都十分奇怪。

事实就是王俊凯很喜欢王源闹别扭，也喜欢他不乖，大概是太中二了，对这种责任感重大的角色设定十分满意，何况王源一直都很听话，偶尔的别扭也会被王俊凯很快解决，权当作情趣了。

可今天的王俊凯也太过强势，不由分说改了密码，王源觉得他非常的可恶，看着他关上了浴室门，隔着磨砂门板懊恼的瞪他几眼，勉强开始做英语作业。

铅笔在粗粝的白纸画上ABCD，完成几个空格，马上碰到不认识的单词，王源伸手拿了手机想要查字典，靠着指纹解锁不了，才发现手机被改了密码，只好撇撇嘴巴，起身去翻王俊凯书包找手机。

他弓着身体往下翻，柔软衣物里几个锋利的塑料锯齿划到手背。王源有点奇怪，难道王俊凯还在书包里面放零食？

他皱着眉把手指探进去，隔着包装感觉里面是冰凉湿润的东西，还有一个小圆环。王俊凯收拾的规矩，小片整齐叠放在角落，王源还没得出什么结论，乍一下把那几只都掏出来，红红绿绿的包装上面几个英文单词。

什……什么嘛……

王源一瞬间脸涨的通红，猛地将那几个安全套丢开，过会儿反应过来觉得自己动静太大，心虚的左顾右盼。

还好房间里面只有他和两个工作人员，其中一个姐姐看见他趁着王俊凯去洗澡，翻王俊凯的包逃避写作业，带着责怪瞪他一眼，似乎是没有注意到他刚才反常的行为。

王源耳朵都有点红，暗自抱怨这种东西王俊凯怎么藏的这么显眼。咬着嘴唇手指坚硬的夹住一角，又把它们用口罩包好，全都塞到更加角落里面去。

他本来没有在意过这种东西，做爱的时候王俊凯偶尔拿出一两个，王源也不是很在意他是从哪里拿出来。但这种东西在大白天的突然被看到，他还是觉得脸上烧的慌。

确认把东西都藏的严实了，王源才老实回去写英语作业，用手摸摸，面上还是烫。

明明带了安全套出来的人是王俊凯，王源反而有种做贼心虚的负罪感。

这时候根本没办法静下心来，他拿了王俊凯的手机在桌上敲敲打打，解锁又锁屏，几分钟之后点开某个app，偷偷去改王俊凯的签名：“我是一个大变态。”

做完这些有点解气了，他终于点开词典查单词，速度缓慢的填上一两个空格。

浴室里面水声渐小，王俊凯差不多也要洗完澡了，这时候易烊千玺从隔壁过来问王俊凯借耳机，王俊凯在浴室里面听到，喊着告诉他，“在书包里面，自己拿。”

王源一个激灵从床上跳起来，跑过去说：“千玺我的借给你吧。”

易烊千玺还没来得及找王俊凯的耳机，就被王源的热情吓到，对方眼睛闪烁不与他对视，只是把耳机递过来，易烊千玺点点头，接过来坐在床边，翘着腿看IPAD里面的视频。

王源看他没有要离开的意思，有点刻意的凑过来问他：“千玺你看什么电影啊，一起看。”

易烊千玺坐在床边点开了IPAD的屏幕，说：“我在看演唱会。”

王源脚一蹬，夸张的拍手说：“啊好，这个帅！我也看啊。”

易烊千玺没有回答，甚至没有回头看那个被王源踹到角落的书包。王源以为他整个人趴过来挡住视线就是安全，其实这种行为很幼稚。

王源心虚的很明显，笑的也很敷衍，对于这种演唱会，他向来是没什么兴趣的。果然，才心不在焉的看了几分钟视频，王源的慌张和不安就都被自我治愈了，躺回床上拿了王俊凯手机玩，眼睛再没瞧过IPAD屏幕。

易烊千玺甩甩头，大家都回去睡觉了，他把声音调高，哼着歌走回房间，顺手关上了门。

王俊凯这个时候才出来，在浴室吹了头发，看见王源还在玩手机，说，“王源儿我进去的时候你在玩，出来还在玩。”

王源嘿嘿笑了讨好他。王俊凯把门锁好，窗帘也都拉上，然后将王源压在身下亲他的唇。

王源很顺从的张开嘴巴，唇舌交叠发出湿润水声。

隔天表演完回酒店，大家都差不多好了，王俊凯还在收拾东西，他这次背的书包是可以整个拉开的，很方便收拾。

易烊千玺等他的时候，眼睛撇进去书包里，突然间眼前闪过王源昨天的反常举止，夸张拙劣的掩饰令他难得的起了好奇心。

易烊千玺离得王俊凯挺近，事实上整个房间也只有他们两个人。手指无意识扣紧手机后盖，他想，王俊凯书包里有什么秘密呢。

把手机抬高，易烊千玺看见王俊凯从书包里面拿出来几件衣服，慢悠悠重新叠好，又伸了手去拿口罩，黑色的口罩被卷成一团，王俊凯皱了眉甩开。

这一下，从口罩里面露出塑胶包装的物体，几个从里面掉出来，啪嗒落地。

王俊凯有点慌乱，抬头看了易烊千玺一眼，见易烊千玺还是在玩着手机，就胡乱把那几个方形塑料套叠好放回底下，奇怪它们怎么会跑到口罩里面。

易烊千玺眼睛看着手机屏幕，也能看到王俊凯手指动的幅度，一个，两个，三个，一把抓。

黄色蓝色红色，在王俊凯黑沉的书包里面确实够鲜艳。

震惊不过几秒，易烊千玺回神发现手机屏幕变暗了，转身戳开一个游戏玩。

王源这时候已经收拾好，背着书包蹦蹦跳跳的到处逛，晃到他们这边，一下子被王俊凯抓住，问他：“作业写完了吗？”

王源没应，估计是还没写完，看他咬着棒棒糖又晃悠出去，嘴巴鼓鼓像个没脑子的小学生，易烊千玺脑海里面模糊出现几个颜色鲜艳的包装，随着王俊凯的动作被埋进衣服里。

 

几个高中生没事的时候也会讲些荤段子，不知道怎么提到安全套，P问王俊凯，上次送你那盒好用吗？

他们本来就没打算听到王俊凯的回答，因为王俊凯平时和他们相处的都是斯文秀气，15岁的小孩还算单纯，即使送了那种东西给王俊凯，也并不认为他真能用上，何况王俊凯作为偶像，恋爱是被明令禁止的。

王俊凯果然没理他们，低头抓脑袋，被这样调笑还是不习惯，P抱歉的笑，话题很快被带到其他地方去。

只是P他们不会知道，这样开着玩笑的话，王俊凯也都认真考虑过了。

下次见面，剩下王源王俊凯两个人的时候，他就拿了颜色不一样的几个安全套，问王源，“你觉得哪个好？”

王源整个愣住：“啊？”

王俊凯将蓝色的几个叠好，挑出来黄色的放在另一边，像是在菜市场挑土豆，说：“我不喜欢这个，没有之前的好用。”

所以王俊凯觉得好用的标准是什么呢，王源有点好奇，可惜他没用过没有办法和他讨论，也不想开口承认不懂——这样有种自己完全输掉了的感觉。

王俊凯形容起某一个的时候，说觉得太小了不舒服，还皱着包子脸，委屈的撒娇，最后把两种摊在桌面上，让王源挑。

王源一点都不想帮他决定，他觉得哪一个都差不多，但是王俊凯问他：“你不是都用过吗？”让他很想尖叫。

这种问题为什么要问他呢，根本不是他在用啊！虽然……也算是一起体验了。

王源被逼的没办法，最后只好说：“都不喜欢。”

这样敷衍了，王俊凯反而放过他，笑的很傻的把他抱了又抱，装出一副受不了他任性的样子，挺义正词严的说，“不戴的话，肚子痛的是你哦。”

说的好像是他不想戴套一样！王源完全没有办法忍受他了，把那几个碍眼的套套都甩到角落里面去。

王俊凯看他这样，心里面邪恶的部分被完全满足了，后来甚至强迫着要王源挑一个帮他戴上，王源不肯，他便自己撕，撕的很慢，甚至还要抬起头一边看他，手指挑开湿漉的圆环一点点套上，塑料薄膜一下子撑开，变得饱满起来。

王源被羞耻感折磨的快要爆炸，做的过程中王俊凯还有空问他，到底觉得哪个好，王源眼睛都气红了让他别问，他就露出虎牙贱兮兮的笑。

被这样可怕的问题折磨着，王俊凯事后还要抱怨，搂着他的腰软绵绵嘟囔：“戴套不舒服，我们以后都不戴套了。”

王源面无表情默默转过头。

安全套什么的都去死吧去死吧！！！


End file.
